Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistors are nearly ubiquitous in their implementation in various electronic devices. As continued downscaling of CMOS devices has become more difficult, other computing devices and technologies have emerged. Resistive memory (memristor) devices have been developed that comprise arrays of two terminal resistors with at least partially programmable resistance. Memristor devices have included memristor units built using transition metal oxides, phase change materials, or polymers sandwiched between metallic electrodes. These memristor units generally exhibit non-idealities that limit their applications: 1) read noise that causes a value read from the memristor device to be different from a true value, 2) write noise that causes a value written to the memristor device to be different from an intended value, and 3) write non-linearity, which causes a change in conductance resulting from a given write pulse to change depending on the current conductance state of the device. Three-terminal devices exhibiting memristor-like functions have been developed that use an ionic liquid gate to control a source-to-drain resistance via injection or extraction of oxygen vacancies in the liquid. These liquid gate devices are difficult to integrate with solid-state devices (e.g., CMOS-based devices), however, and have slow switching speeds (on the order of seconds).